


[上一]Cinderella

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行方厨命题作文错峰提前庆祝821
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]Cinderella

1

轻微的电子音响起。密码锁解锁成功。

上条当麻感觉自己像是个新手小偷，尾随老手一方通行进了客房，还忍不住要瞪大眼睛左右张望。

这是个四星级酒店的普通套房，没有很平民也没有很豪华，一个大开间一个小卧室，共有一大一小两张床，对于一家三口来说也足够宽敞。

是的，上条先生今天跟一方通行开房了。字面意思。

带着教材试卷作业本以及连锁快餐店的外带全家桶。没错，他们是来开房写作业的。准确来说，是一方通行启用暗部时代的“休息室”，供上条当麻进行考前突击。

因为无论是一人一猫一手办的上条家还是五个女人一台戏的黄泉川家都太吵了。

“真的麻烦你了。”

要一方通行做免费家教还要提供食品和场地，上条当麻着实有些不好意思。

冷眼观看上条当麻将手提肩扛的袋子背包安置在大开间的桌子上，进门后一直跟拐杖一起杵在玄关的一方通行有些不耐烦地说：“先把卷子做了，我有点事，大概两小时后回来。”

换几个月前，上条当麻会以为一方通行在生气，不过现在他知道这才是一方通行的通常运转，并已习惯这张漂亮脸蛋对自己摆出冷冰冰的表情。

一方通行往往在面对敌人时表情丰富，如果他笑了，八成要揍人。

上条当麻被自己的妙想逗笑，边忍笑边拉开背包拉链，准备拿出模拟试卷。突然听到一声不自然的闷响，抬头一看，一方通行倒在了门口的地毯上。

“诶？一方通行！？”

上条当麻冲过去想要将他扶起，一方通行却像是没了骨头，全身瘫软，完全站不起来。不知道到底是哪里出了问题，不知道是否可以搬动，上条当麻脱下外套，垫在一方通行的头下，让他平躺在地上。

一方通行似乎还有意识，但目光涣散全无焦点。上条当麻拉开一方通行的外套拉链想让他透透气，却因为心里慌张自己也有点呼吸困难。

“一方通行！一方通行！”

在上条当麻不间断的呼唤下，一方通行的目光渐渐汇集，最终凝聚在上条当麻的脸上。然后，

他笑了。

一方通行的脸上现出了如孩童般纯粹、发自内心的欢喜笑容。

2

在过去的一年的那个冬天，经过海陆空的长途跋涉终于登陆多佛海岸时，上条当麻注意到一方通行将手放在项圈上似乎在确认什么。虽然当时没有胆量细问，由于之后的旅途中亚雷斯塔多次提醒一方通行注意电极的电量，上条当麻隐约知道那个项圈上的电极装置关系着一方通行能否正常使用能力。

但是上条当麻没有想到电极失效会让一方通行变成这个样子。

即使有拐杖支撑或他人搀扶，纤细的双腿也无力支撑身体；虚握着的双手伸向上条当麻，却抓不住他的衣袖；口中发出意义不明的呜咽，似乎在表达不满。在上条当麻主动将手送给他握到之后，皱着眉扁着嘴的一方通行立刻笑逐颜开，呜咽声也转为咯咯的笑声。

就像是习得语言之前，用表情率直地表达心情的小婴儿。

如此毫无防备的一方通行实在是太过罕见，上条当麻像是目击到圣母奇迹的基督徒般移不开眼睛。一方通行也直直地回望着他。曾经令人胆寒的猩红双眼，流露着单纯的愉快与好奇。

这时上条当麻发现一方通行的眼睛其实并不完全是红色，外围的虹膜是柔和的淡红，或者说是粉红色。以白羽般的睫毛为缘，镶嵌在他雪白的脸上。上条当麻唐突地想起学校里饲养的兔子。

学园都市第一位的死之白与血之红，竟会有如此可爱的一面。

简直好像魔法一样。

“找到充电线了吗？”

险些忘了还在与青蛙脸的医生手机通话中。

上条当麻也是这位医生的常客，因此通讯录里有他的号码。正因为第一时间联系了医生，基本确定一方通行并非突发脑出血之类的病症，很可能只是电极没电或发生故障，上条当麻松懈了下来。

“正在找。还在找。”

上条当麻已经脱掉了一方通行的外套，将他抱到了床上，确认过T恤没有口袋长裤的两个口袋也没有放东西。会不会像牛仔裤那样后面还有口袋？这样想着的上条当麻扳住一方通行的肩膀，让他变成背朝着自己侧躺的姿势，立刻发现后腰处有个不自然的凸起，伸进T恤里一摸，触电似的缩回手来。

——那个形状，那个触感。应该是一把手枪。并且明显不是法律允许私人拥有的猎枪或气枪。

被一方通行非法拥枪震撼了脑壳的上条当麻，突然想到最初脱下的外套还没有查看，印象中这件一方通行从俄罗斯一直穿到现在的外套是有内袋的。

“啊，找到了！”

果然，从曾经装过羊皮纸的内袋里摸出了一团带有USB插头的充电线。通过手机向医生报告后，上条当麻将大的插头插进酒店床头的USB充电电源，在医生的远程指挥下，找到了锢住一方通行脖颈的项圈上的小充电接口，小心翼翼地将另一头插了进去。

电极的指示灯随之变了颜色，进入充电模式。

一方通行有些困惑地看着上条当麻这一系列动作，用手指碰了碰搭在自己胸口上的充电线。然后又冲着上条当麻笑了起来。

“医生，好像不行……”刚刚才因充电成功而兴奋的上条当麻泄了气。

青蛙脸的医生一副意料之中的口气：“排除了没电，那就是故障了。你处理不了。”

“我送他去您那？或者叫救护车？”

“不，这故障很蹊跷，我担心你们会遇到危险，你们现在在哪里？”

如何让人相信他们来酒店开房只是为了写作业？——这听上去就好像是年度沙雕新闻TOP10中的一个标题。

但是现在不是顾及面子的时候，上条只能硬着头皮结结巴巴地说出实情。

没想到听到酒店的名字，医生说：“那里很安全，你们不要动，就在那等着。”

通话结束。

酒店房间内钟表单调的滴答声变得十分吵人。

一方通行时而放空地呆看天花板，时而好奇地瞅瞅窗外，时而盯着上条当麻，冲着他一阵一阵地笑。

上条当麻叹了口气。

这是要把过去没有笑出来的份都一举放送吗？

上条当麻把USB插头从床头的电源上拔下来。既然充电没有用，收好充电线以免等下手忙脚乱忘记拿。插在电极上的另一头因为一方通行的头发太长被遮挡住了，上条当麻坐在床沿，俯下身，将脑袋凑近，拨开纠缠在线上的白发。

一直老实躺着的一方通行，突然发出急切的“啊啊”声，并用手腕勾住上条当麻的脖颈。

“干、干嘛？？？”

感觉像是被冷而滑的蛇卷住了脖子，上条当麻汗毛竖起。

一方通行撅起了嘴，两片樱色的薄唇一张一合，在唇间形成了短促的、轻微的、暧昧的声响。

上条当麻不可思议地眨眨眼睛。

一个柔软的吻，啄了他的脸颊。

上条当麻回忆起刚刚青蛙脸的医生在电话里向他做出的解说。一方通行的大脑受了重伤，在没有御坂网络透过电极辅助的情况下，他的身体不听使唤，不能走路，不能说话，不能思考，只剩下最基本的本能反应。

那么，一方通行的举动说明——

3

时间到了，魔法解除了。

4

常年笼罩在不幸光环下的上条当麻，作业没有写完，考试也没有考好，收获了班主任老师赐予的寒假补习。不能按照原定安排回家，父母追加汇来的生活费也取不出来。上条当麻只能炒上一锅豆芽菜作为这一天的配菜。

不过，如果这些是跟那个吻的等价交换……

明明还是严冬时节，上条当麻却感觉脸颊的某处热得发烫。

那天被接到医院之后，青蛙脸的医生大概只用了一个多小时就让电极恢复正常运作。上条当麻偷偷问了医生一方通行清醒过来是否还会有这段时间的记忆，医生给出了“目前还在研究中”的答复。

从之后一方通行对自己一如既往冷冰冰的态度来看，大概是什么也不记得了吧。

虽然有些对不起一方通行，还真希望他能够保持那个纯白天使状态，多一会也好。上条当麻无比懊悔没有趁机拍下几张照片。不过那是魔法般的奇迹，也许无法被相机记录下来？

豆芽菜的水分接触到热油，发出滋滋的声响。

“啊啊这声音听上去好香啊好棒啊撒上黑胡椒好呛啊！要是能有一点肉放进去一起炒一炒，再摊个鸡蛋卷一卷，就变成营养又美味的豚平烧了！”

“管理员大姐姐做多了炖肉是不切实际的幻想，邻居的妹妹做多了炖肉还是有百分之一的可能吧！”

上条当麻正对着自己的平底锅流着口水发着白日梦，宿舍的大门开了。一方通行走了进来，左手提着印有商店街人气炸鸡店LOGO的最大号袋子。

“买太多了，吃不完。”

一方通行一脸嫌弃地将袋子放在料理台上，表情好像里面装着的不是自己最喜欢的辣味炸鸡，而是几只不服管教的幼猫。

“哦哦哦上帝听到了上条先生的祈祷派来了天使！”

上条和上条家的食客们都发出了欢呼。

资深十字教黑·亚雷斯塔的亲传弟子、无神论者·一方通行，对上条当麻将“天使”这个词语加诸在自己身上有些动摇，缺乏血色的下唇微微发抖，半响没有说出话来。

“下星期你回家么？”一方通行索性抛出了今天来访的主题。

“回不了，要补习……”上条当麻哭丧着脸。

“那正好，补习的事统括理事会会跟学校交涉，我要挪用你一星期。”学园都市现在的最高权力者对普通高中生下达命令，“上次电极故障已经查明是旧暗部技术班做的手脚，我和医生商量之后决定用一周时间对电极进行彻底的维护升级。”

“？”上条当麻的头上冒出一个大大的问号。

“准备好你自己的东西，明天早晨会有人来接你。”

无奈地对愚钝的上条当麻作出进一步解释的一方通行，不知是因为生气还是什么缘故，脸上红一阵白一阵。

“这一星期你都要跟我呆在一起。”

5

魔法，密钥延期了。

=END=

相信电极没电/故障是每个方厨都会搞的梗w

ps.原作里面的电动Level 5一方通行都是直接插电源充电的。


End file.
